


Xander's Birthday

by jstabe



Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I made a wish tonight, Spike."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Written for LJ's NicelyNaughty Xander mini slash ficathon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Written+for+LJ%27s+NicelyNaughty+Xander+mini+slash+ficathon).



> Written for sukibluefiction who asked for laughter, drunkenness, and playfulness and didn’t want character death or character separation.

Spike hustled Xander through their front door, Xander stumbling a little as he made it through the doorway. He was singing some pop song at the top of his lungs and Spike hoped the neighbors didn’t take offense; there was only so much Britney Spears the world could tolerate. Xander stopped abruptly in the middle of the living room and Spike crashed into him, nearly knocking them over.

“Xander, what are you doing?”

Xander’s expression was dreamy as he stared around the room. “We live here.”

“Um, yeah. So?”

“We live here. You and me in this house that we picked out and decorated. Here’s the couch we bought together and the new big screen TV you conned out of Angel for Christmas. And there’s my Star Trek DVD’s right next to your season one Dawson’s Creek DVD’s.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask for those! Niblet just decided...” he trailed off when he realized that Xander was staring at him with tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong, love?”

“This is our place. Ours. Everything in it belongs to us. And we’re together and happy and I’m so very drunk.” Suddenly Xander grinned, any trace of tears gone. “I’ve never been drunk before.”

“You don’t say.” Spike said sarcastically.

Xander, being drunk, missed the sarcasm. He nodded but that made the room spin so he settled for poking Spike emphatically in the chest. “First time, I swear. But it’s my birthday and we had so much fun with the girls.”

Spike shook his head and knelt down to remove Xander’s shoes and socks. So much for the second half of his birthday plan. Phase two had involved the two of them getting naked and horizontal. Xander would be getting horizontal all right, but in the passed out way.

Xander kept talking. “I made a wish tonight, Spike.”

Spike was confused for a second then he remembered; something about blowing out candles and making a wish during the birthday cake. “Did it come true?”

Xander sighed theatrically. “No. You still have your clothes on.”

Spike stood and kissed Xander lovingly. “Not really sure you’re up to that, pet.”

“I am! Oh I so am! Being drunk is great!”

“Not going to be thinking that in the morning, I’m afraid.”

With a two-year-old’s logic, Xander pointed out, “It’s not morning yet!” He took Spike’s hand and placed it on the fly of his jeans. “And see? I am up for it.”

Spike groaned. Drunken Xander was obviously horny Xander and as much as Spike wanted horny Xander, he still didn’t think Xander was up to any sexcapades. He fought off his lover’s eager hands and led Xander to the bedroom. He got his human undressed and tucked into bed then got ready for bed himself. He climbed in next to Xander and snuggled close. A warm hand slid suggestively over his thigh.

“Xander.” He tried to make his voice threatening, but was pretty sure he failed when Xander giggled.

“Come on, Spike. You know you want to. Why won’t you play with me?” Xander was pouting adorably at Spike.

“Trying to be a good boyfriend, love. You’re going to feel like shit in the morning.”

“So we should have fun now because in the morning I won’t want to.” Xander grinned at him and let his hand wander higher up Spike’s thigh.

Spike gave up the fight; after all, he was curious just how playful a drunken Xander would get. That warm hand slid teasingly past his erect cock, through the course hair of his groin, and up to glide along his sensitive ribcage. Spike sucked in a breath then caught Xander’s evil a grin a second before both hands began to tickle Spike’s sides.

“You little bastard!” Spike managed to spit out between gales of laughter.

The fight was on. They rolled around and around on the big bed, hands searching out ticklish spots, both trying to get the upper hand on the other. Finally Xander managed to roll on top of Spike; he wiggled around until he managed to cover every inch of Spike’s body with his own. He leered comically at Spike and the vampire laughed.

“Looks like you’ve got me now, love. What are you going to do with me?”

Xander moved slightly until he was lying between Spike’s thighs. He pressed his erection lightly against Spike’s ass and waited for a reaction.

Spike’s scarred brow shot up and he eyed Xander questioningly; they’d never done it that way before. Never even talked about it. Now, it was all Spike could think about, Xander’s heat inside him. He spread his thighs wider and pushed back at Xander, hoping Xander would get the message.

Xander did. He moved off Spike long enough to grab the lube then settled back between Spike’s splayed thighs. He coated the fingers of one hand and let them glide between the cheeks of Spike’s butt. Bending his head, Xander took Spike’s cock in his mouth and sucked softly on the shaft as he slowly worked a finger into Spike’s ass. Xander began to slide his finger slowly in and out of Spike, eventually adding a second so he could gently prepare Spike’s body for his cock. Finally, Spike couldn’t take it anymore.

“Want you in me, Xander. Quit teasing.”

Xander lifted his head and grinned. “But I’m having fun Spike. Don’t you like it?”

“Love it. Now knock it off and fuck me.”

“Aren’t you the romantic?”

With lightning speed, Spike had them flipped so that Xander was on his back with Spike over him. Spike began trailing little kisses up Xander’s body, heading for Xander’s mouth.

“Please Xander, pet, love, darling, baby, pretty please stop teasing me and put your lovely dick in my arse.”

Xander burst out laughing and tugged Spike the rest of the way up so he could kiss him. He slid his hands down and pushed Spike’s thighs apart. When Spike was straddling him, Xander pressed his hips up. His cock pressed against Spike’s slick entrance. “Ride me?”

Spike groaned and lowered himself onto Xander. “So hot, pet. Always so hot. Love it.”

They moved together slowly, kissing, petting, and murmuring softly to each other as they made love. When they came, they did it together, clinging tightly as they trembled from their shared climaxes. Spike collapsed onto Xander and lay quietly. When he tried to move, Xander wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and held him close. They fell asleep, still joined. Xander’s last conscious thought was that he’d never had a better birthday.


End file.
